Mission Danger
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Emma Geller thinks her parents are the most boring people on earth. Little does she know that her parents are highly trained secret agents . Sequel to Dangerous Games
1. Chapter 1

Earlier I wrote a story entitled Dangerous Games. I never finished it but left it in the air, like I have done with so many of my stories. This is a continuation of that story in a way. These characters are once again the property of BKC Productions in cooperation with Warner Brothers…

Fifteen year old Emma Geller looked in the mirror and sighed. She had the most boring life and most boring parents in the world. She noticed her nose , and was happy that she didn't inherit her mother's original nose. She was pretty and popular and intelligent. That was the one thing that everyone said to her, that she was the mixture of her parents , brains from her father and looks from her mother. She put her school books in her bag as she heard her father yell from the downstairs of their house in Scarsdale.

"Emma, I have to get to work. If you want a ride then get down here."

"Yes Daddy. " she sighed. Grabbing her book bag, she headed down stairs. Her father was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a pair of glasses resting on his nose. In front of him was a pile of student essays he was trying to grade.

"Would you put those down for few seconds and pay attention." moaned Emma's mother. "Ever since you were made chair of the department, I never get to see your face." Ross put the essays in his briefcase and then took off his glasses. "Sorry Rach." He smiled apologetically. This was just too much for Emma. "You guys are the most boring people on earth. I mean it would be different if you taught something really cool, but dinosaurs dad? And mom, picking out colors for clothes, really?"

"We're sorry if we are not the most exciting people on earth. We both have jobs to do and we do them well. Not everyone can be movie stars or rock musicians or spies." Ross said. Emma looked down at the table.

At that moment the phone rang, Rachel ran to get it. She had a glazed look in her eye. She cleared her throat and then gave Ross a certain look. "We'll take care of it." She said as she put down the phone. Looking inconspicuously, she said . "That was work honey, they want you to call them back." She pronounced every syllable very carefully. "It is very important." Rachel tried to signal with her eyes. Ross finally got the message.

"Emma , I am not going to be able to take you to school today." He announced. "I am going to call Aunt Monica and see if she can." Ross dialed the phone. "Hey Mon. I forgot a faculty meeting and Rach has a presentation, can you take Emma today?" he nodded and then turned to Emma. "Aunt Monica said for you to meet her outside." Emma just shrugged her shoulders and left.

With their teenage daughter gone, Rachel ran to a special panel in the kitchen. "That was headquarters. They said they have another mission for us." She pressed in a code and the wall moved back. Behind it was a state of the art computer. Ross sat down and put in a code. "Yep, they want us to expose a jewel smuggling ring in the Bahamas. They want me to pose as a high stakes gambler and you are my mistress." Rachel watched the screen. "It sounds a little too easy."she said."I'll grab the bags and the passports and you get our weapons." Ross opened a suitcase and pulled out two small guns. He handed one to Rachel who put it in her purse and he put one in his jacket.

Ever since coming back from their narrow escape, fifteen years ago. Rachel was now an agent for the SSA as well. With the excuse of him having to go somewhere for work, Rachel accompanied him to the training school where she learned combat and weaponry skills. She became an excellent swimmer and diver as well. It was to her advantage to be small so she could get in and out places easy on the job. When she finished her training, the agency gave her then name Lois Mitchell. Following their wedding, her and Ross had their first big mission in the Alps. Deciding to make this also a honeymoon, they

flew to Switzerland where they told everyone they were dying to go skiing. Instead it was a vacation , where they were chasing international terrorists instead.

Now on a flight to the Bahamas, Ross was reading a book about poker. After all, his guise was that he was coming to play in a high stakes game and he couldn't blow his cover. He had a feeling that one of the other players would give the information they needed. Rachel would work the wives and girlfriends, if need be, she could definitely work the men as well.

"What are we going to do about Emma?' Rachel asked . "I know we won't be home by tonight." "We can always say that Ralph Lauren sent you to Paris and that I decided to come along. We haven't used that one in a while."Ross agreed. Rachel sighed. "Do you think we should at least tell Emma the truth?" Ross took her hand. "You know we can't. It could put her life in danger if we did. Or worse yet, she may end up exposing us and then we would have to quit the agency." Rachel took her sunglasses out of her purse and put them on. "It looks like we will be landing soon. Have we got everything? Remember I am your mistress and your wife is still in New York." She reminded him. He took her hand as the plane landed. "Somehow that makes you more sexy." He smiled. "Business before pleasure Geller." She said as she playfully smacked away his hand.

Getting off the plane, the two agents acted very much inconspicuous. After all , they were supposed to be two people that were hiding from his wife and didn't want people to know. Suddenly a man, showed up with a smile on his face and a Jamaican accent.

"Welcome , you are here for the game. Follow me." Ross put on his sunglasses and then he looked over at Rachel to give her sign to be careful. She cautiously followed the man as she looked around . They didn't know who was around the next corner. When they arrived at the limo, the man helped them into the car.

"Anything you want man, it is my job to make sure the players are made as comfortable as possible. You need cash or women, I can get it ." he said as he bared his teeth while he drove.

"Actually baby, he's not going to need any woman. That's what I am here for." Rachel purred. "After all, I am your personal assistant. Right honey?" she said as she looked at Ross. "Yeah, I am here to play. Poker is my life and there is nothing more exciting than a high stakes game where the minimum bet is a hundred thousand dollars." As the car pulled up to the casino, a small army came over and got the agents luggage. Playing their parts, the couple strolled into the hotel.Little did they know that someone was outside taking their picture as they entered the hotel. Their every move was documented as they walked. The mysterious stranger clicked the camera as they entered the elevator.

After being dropped off at their room, Ross set up the laptop where he could work. Rachel went into the bedroom of their suite. She threw open the window, and drank in the sea air. "Just think , back home it's snowing and cold." She smiled. "Remember what we are here for? We have to find out how these stolen jewels are being smuggled out of the hotel." He said businesslike. Looking down at his watch, he noticed that the game wouldn't start until nine o clock. "I suggest we get dressed and then go downstairs . We can start nosing around the hotel ." Rachel pulled out a Valentino gown and pulled her hair up. The tendrils framed her face. Her black strapless gown was hugging her toned body. A pair of diamond dangle earrings framed her face. Ross pulled a case out of the suitcase. "A little surprise , courtesy of the agency, can't have you around jewel thieves without some bait." He whispered as he placed the diamond choker around her neck. She put her manicured hand to her throat. "Oh my." She sighed.

Ross hopped in the shower after the long flight. He then emerged with a towel around his muscular form. Selecting a Pierre Cardin tuxedo, he dressed and then he tied his black dress shoes. Opening his tuxedo jacket, he put a gun in the lining. Handing Rachel a pistol, she opened up the slit on her gown and placed the gun in her special pocket in her garter belt . Ross was never more turned on than he was right now.

"Ready Lois? " he said as he opened the door.

"Ready Robert." She said with a smile. Out the door they went, As they left a chambermaid was watching them. After the elevator door closed, she took out a cell phone.

"It's them." She said.


	2. Pretending to Hate you

The casino sparkled with glamorous people. Money was all around. Ross watched Rachel slink through the casino. She was pure poetry in motion. She nervously licked her lips as his hand caressed her ass. He came up behind her and whispered. "Remember we're lovers." She turned and smiled to him. "Later I'm gonna give it to you, Professor." He smiled again. He could hardly wait.

The photos were handed to the man in the chair. "I got these earlier. Right after they landed."the man said. Mongo put his finger to his temple. "No doubt about it, that's Fredricks. And it looks like his girlfriend is his partner now. I remember our last encounter before my unfortunate incarceration. Now that I am a free man. I can settle the score. But this time I am not making any slip ups. Go back to the casino and I want both of them watched. I will make my move when I am ready" He picked up his phone and called the chambermaid. Carlotta, you are to keep an eye on Fredricks. I want you to change into your gown and make your move on him." Mongo explained. "But he is here with another woman and he hasn't left her. How will I make a move with her hanging all over him? " Carlotta asked. " That will be up to your own discretion. Lead him to the smuggling ring, but keep him from the real operation . Fredricks likes to put his nose where it doesn't belong." Mongo said. Carlotta smiled her evil smile. "It will be done Mongo." She put the cell into the pocket of her apron.

Ross walked over to the roulette table and put down a stack of chips. "Put these on Red 13." He announced. Rachel coiled her arm around his and smiled. Another player at the table saw her and decided she was the most beautiful woman in the room . Rachel noticed this. "Ross, that guy just stared at me." She whispered. "Well you are hot in that dress." No It's something else. She insisted. "I'll keep my eye on him. He's probably just someone here for the game." Ross brushed it off as another man who had his eye on his wife. Rachel had a feeling. It was bigger than that.

Emma took her book bag and threw it on the counter at her Aunt and Uncle's. Monica had called her earlier and said that Rachel was calling from the airport. Her boss had sent her to talk to a designer in Paris and since she didn't want to travel alone, Ross had tagged along. Emma just rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, if it isn't one of these stupid paleontology conferences , it's her having to talk to a designer. Why do my parents always have to go on these dumb trips?" she said to her cousin Erica. "And why do they always have to travel without me?' she whined.

Rachel went to the ladies room. She saw that the mysterious man was still watching her. Ducking in the door, she breathed a sigh of relief. Checking her lipstick in the mirror, she pulled out her compact. Ross kept his eye on the man. Something was definitely up. Rachel slipped out the door. "He's still doing it." She announced. "Well we have some work to do. I have found a stairway that goes to the basement, so let's check it out." Ross kept shifting his eyes and guided Rachel to one of the doors. To the untrained eye, they were two lovers who were going somewhere for a little privacy. They both went down the stairs to the room where all of the power that supplied the casino was. "Nothing." He said disappointed. Ross got a thought. "We are not going to find anything together. If we want to crack this case, we are going to have to separate." He took her hand and then dragged her back up the stairs. "I hate to do this honey, but we''ll cover more ground this way." Ross opened the door and pushed her into the middle of the casino. He took his hand and slapped her in the face. "You bitch , if I wanted a woman to treat me this way. I would have brought my wife." He yelled. Rachel gave him the oddest look. He gave her a look that acknowledged he knew what he was doing. Rachel got up from the floor still holding a cheek. "You know something, I don't need you. I did very well before you came along. " Rachel cried. Ross came over and gave her a look of contempt "You are nothing but a little gold digging tramp.I saw you looking at that guy. What are you going to do , make your move while I am at the poker game? " Well if you would follow through with the promise to divorce your wife, then I wouldn't have to look at other guys would I? " Rachel said as she went right up to his face. Then she clutched up her fist and gave Ross a slug hard enough to knock him on the floor. "You know what, maybe I can do better than you." Holding his cheek, "Why don't you try it then." He sneered. "I will. " she stormed away angrily. Ross sat on the floor until a woman with long black hair came over. She was wearing a red dress that was low cut "You poor baby, I saw the whole thing. She wasn't right for you. Natasha will take care of you now." The mysterious woman purred. Rachel saw the whole thing . "There it didn't take long to recover did it. Of course, it's not your first time. Is it?" Rachel then left the casino. She had work to do.

Ross hated to do that, because he loved Rachel. But as long as the people that were there for the game, saw them as a couple they couldn't get any information. While he was playing poker, she could investigate . Rachel slipped out of her gown and put on a black tank top and khakis. Outside the door, the strange man was waiting. She snuck outside and then he was right behind the door. "Oh you scared me!" she said startled. "I saw, he does not appreciate a fine woman like you. " the man took his finger and moved it to Rachel's face. "I would treat you like a queen. I would dress you in the finest clothes and jewels. " he said softly. " I would make you a part of my world."

Rachel gave a secret smile. She thought she hit the mother lode.

As the game began, Ross hoped he could bluff his way through this. Yeah he had played before, and as he said a long time ago, when he played poker , he wasn't a nice guy. But these were some of the best players in the world, he picked up his cards and then tried to figure out what to do. Natasha had planted herself next to him as he eyed the cards.

"I 'll take one." He said. Carefully he eyed his cards. Ross tried to look cool as he watched the other players at the table. He hated to have that fight, but the only way they could find the smuggling ring was to make everyone think that they were both free agents and then he could pump a woman and Rachel could seduce a man to get the information they need. He did love her, but right now he had to keep his mind on the game. Maybe they could sneak somewhere later and then have one of their love making sessions. Natasha's smell was intoxicating, she smelled of danger and of sex. It was either the promise of money or the lure of adventure he gave off that attracted her to him.

A new player entered the game and Ross couldn't believe his eyes. It was the same man who had taken an interest in Rachel. Rachel clung to his side and gave Ross the dirtiest looks she could. When he turned his head, she silently mouthed "I love you darling to Ross." And then blew him a kiss. "My name is Colquort, Robin Colquort and I am here to play gentlemen." The stranger said. Rachel perched by his side and watched as he took out his wallet. There were thousands of dollars in it. She shook her wrist to emphasize the diamond tennis bracelet than clung to it. Easily it was five karats thought Ross.

When the game finally let out for the evening, Ross took Natasha by the arm and they walked back into the main casino. Natasha blew in his ear. "Let's go back to your room." She whispered. "Darling, it has been a long night. Why don't I meet you in the morning and we can have a nice breakfast." He suggested anxious to find out what Rachel found out from her lover. "Yes, tonight we will, and maybe tomorrow we can go exploring the island. Maybe you can buy me a trinket hm? She said brushing his dark hair aside from his face, "Okay about ten then?" Natasha pushed her red lips to his and then gave him a deep passionate kiss. "Till then ." she said as she slinked away. Ross pushed his hand across his forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. He walked toward his room when a hand pulled him into a closet.

"I was dying." Said Rachel as she planted her lips on his. It felt good to be with her again. So familiar and so warm. "I couldn't stand to call you those names." He said with his lips still on hers. "I guess we should be actors then, shouldn't we?" she giggled. "Sometimes I think we could actually ." he said. Ross pushed the closet door with one hand and untied his tie with the other. Rachel let the dress fall to the floor and she stepped out of her panty hose. The lovemaking was well choreographed and then when no body was looking. The two people stepped out of the closet and went their separate ways. After all, they still had a job to do.


	3. Interrogation

Ross felt lonely in the bed. He awoke to the sun streaming through the window of the suite. Still groggy from the night before, he heard a knock at the door. "Rach?" he groaned. "No , I am Natasha. Remember we were going to have brunch and then go exploring." Natasha pulled the door open. She was wearing a blue sundress and a pair of designer sunglasses. In her hands was a Gucci bag. "I have brought my bikini. " Ross realized that he was back on stage. "Natasha, babe, I had a rough night. Just let me put some clothes on and we'll go." He said. "Oh in that case, we can stay right here." She cooed as she jumped on the bed. "No I want to get out of this hotel. I spent too much time last night in the casino. " He jumped from the bed and pulled on his pants and then buttoned a shirt. "Don't forget your swim suit. I thought later we could go snorkeling. Unless you are scared of the little fishes." Natasha said as she took down the straps of her dress and revealed a red bikini. Ross thought if only she knew how at home in the water he was. "Well I guess you are going to have to protect me then." He said as he kissed her.

Hand and hand they left the room. As they approached the elevator, Robin and Rachel were getting off. Rachel seeing Ross started to grasp tighter on to Robin and pretend to laugh at one of his jokes. The two of them headed for his room. With a sure look, he knew that Rachel was going to pump him for information.

After brunch and some shopping, Natasha dragged Ross to the beach. "They have some incredible sights in the cove. There is a bunch of caverns under the hotel that the sea life is incredible. The water is so clear and warm." She smiled. Ross was suddenly very interested because their search in the basement of the casino turned up nothing. Maybe the caves held the answer to their investigation. "Last one in the water is a rotten egg." He yelled. Laughing and splashing , Natasha jumped in the waves and then put her mask on. Ross did as well and then they put the snorkel in their mouth. Skimming on top of the water, they saw shells and coral on the sandy bottom. Lifting their fins into the air, they did a surface dive into the crystal water. Swimming along they had fish swim up to them and petted a manta ray. Natasha was beauty framed as her brunette hair floated around her face. It was obvious she was very comfortable in the water.She didn't even use her hands, she moved about propelled by the slow motion of her fins. Ross swam powered by his hands. Suddenly he saw the caves she was talking about. He knew that he couldn't do too much exploring with out scuba gear, so he mentally calculated that Rachel and him would do that at another time. Out of breath, he pointed to the surface and Natasha nodded. They broke the surface and swam to the shore.

"I don't know about you, but I am exhausted and I have another night of cards ahead of me. I think we should go back to the room." He said. Natasha smiled and shook her wet hair . "Yes, why don't we both take a little nap." Again she pressed her red lips to his and this time he wasn't fighting it. If she was going to lead him to the smugglers, then he had to do it.

Rachel laid down in the bed after their walk on the beach. She told herself she was only using Robin . He had bought her a diamond bracelet and a Louis Vuitton purse. He was so rich and he wanted to show her what a beautiful woman she really was. It pained her to see Natasha and Ross hand and hand. They had to meet later, she was hoping that there was something that she could report when they met later. "A glass of wine, my lovely." Robin said as Rachel stretched out. "I would love to lay next to you and then make sweet love to you." Rachel moved away as he came near her. "But my sweet. Why do you run from me?" he asked confused, "Robert hurt me very bad, and now it is hard for me to trust men." Rachel sobbed. "I want to , but it is going to take time." Robin held her close to him . "When you are ready, I will be gentle." He whispered. Robin closed his eyes and then Rachel laid down. Suddenly he began to mumble. "The diamonds.. They will go tomorrow." Rachel moved closer to hear what he said. "And where are they?" she whispered carefully. "They are being smuggled out of the caves onto submarines that will rendevous

on a boat in the bay tomorrow night." Rachel pulled the covers off and slowly walked across the carpet. She had to get to Ross. Robin rolled over and started to snore. Now she could make her escape.


	4. Underwater exploration

Rachel crept around the corner and hoped her husband would be alone. She knew he would either be resting or working on the case on the computer. Natasha slipped out the door, blowing a kiss as she left. "I'll see you at the game , my darling." She carried her bag and left. Rachel saw this as her opportunity. She walked in. Her appearance shocked Ross. "Don't ever do that. One of these days , you are going to do that and I will accidentally pull out my gun and fire at you."he said. "Same old Ross. Didn't you miss me?" she pouted. "Of course I did, now what did you find out." Ross said as he pulled out a suit for the game that night. "Apparently Romeo talks in his sleep. After midnight, some smugglers are supposed to rendevous with a boat in the harbor. The caves are where the operation is taking place." Rachel said matter of factly. " Ross turned to her, "Those caves are pretty deep. I went snorkeling today and there was no way to investigate with Natasha around. "

"So what we have to do is , find the smugglers hideout." Said Rachel.

How are we supposed to investigate if we are not speaking to each other?" Ross laughed. "Well we could wait under the game is over and then rendezvous. Chances are good that no one will even be around." Rachel said. "Sounds good. I love to go for a morning swim." "I'll get our gear ready then meet you in the cove." "Okay I have got to get ready for the game tonight. " Ross said as he put a tie around his neck. "Ooh let me." Cooed Rachel. One of the joys in her life was putting on her husband's tie in the morning before work. "Ross, did you think to call our daughter?" she asked as she put a loop in the fabric. "No, I 've been so busy , I forgot." He apologized. "Why don't I do it tonight? I am sure she is wondering why we haven't called. I can say I have been in a million meetings." Rachel tried to explain.

"No because I came along on this trip, you have been busy with meetings and I have been cooped up in our hotel suite waiting for you." Ross reasoned. "It'll make more sense coming from me." He leaned over and gave Rachel a passionate kiss. Even after all this time, she thought he was the most exciting man she ever was with. "I miss you baby." She whispered as she closed the door. Around the corner was Natasha who witnessed the whole thing.

Ross picked up the phone and dialed Emma, "Hello?" answered Chandler. "Hey , is my daughter there? " asked Ross. "No she went to the store with Mon and Erica. Should be right back though. " "Okay, well I will try later, Rach and I are getting ready for a big fashion gala thing and we won't be home till late." Ross hated to lie so bad, but he had gotten good at it through the years.

"Well I 'll tell her you called. You guys don't get too wild in Paris." Chandler laughed. "Hey maybe I'll take Mon there sometime." He said.

"Yeah with all the great restaurants, she'd love it. Gotta go we're running late. Typical Rachel. " Ross laughed. "Love to all you guys." He hung up the phone.

Natasha had a feeling the fight was fake and that all of this was a ploy to keep the smugglers guessing. She didn't like when people played games. She opened her suitcase and pulled out a small gun. Tucking it in her purse, she zipped up her gown and then put a diamond choker around her neck. It was now time for the next round.

The night was the kind of night that lovers come to the Caribbean for. Rachel sat on the boat and waited. It would be after midnight when the game was over. She looked down at her divers watch. It was now twelve fifteen. She had brought along a fashion magazine and glanced through the pages when she heard a noise. Drawing her gun , she put it away. "Well it took you long enough." She said as Ross climbed onto the boat. Rachel had a tight light blue lycra suit on, because of the temperature of the water. The material fit every curve of her dangerous body. Ross was still wearing his tuxedo. "Didn't even have time to change."he said pulling off his tie and taking off his shirt. "I'm sure Natasha would have loved to do that for you. " chided Rachel. Ross took the black wetsuit and pulled it over his finely chiseled body. He had Rachel zip it in the back. With a small grunt, Rachel lifted the scuba tank on her back and then fastened the weight belt around her tiny waist. Fitting the fins on her feet, she adjusted the mask and then put the strap around her neck as she waited for Ross to join her. He leaned down to check the gauges to see if there would be enough air for them . "1500 pounds. That's fine." He said getting up from the floor. Rachel put the regulator in her mouth and drew a couple of breaths to test it. She looked over to see Ross ' undivided attention as she wrapped her lips around the reg. "I know what you're thinking , Doctor." She smiled evilly. "Later." She promised by holding his hand. They stepped over to the landing on the boat. "Ready ?" Rachel said as she pulled down her mask and stuck her reg in. Ross nodded after doing the same. She extended her neoprene covered leg out and then pushed herself into the water with her partner to follow. The silent water was suddenly filled with a white foam as the divers entered the underwater world.

They stared at each other through their masks , checking to see they were alright and breathing easily. Ross flashed the ok sign and Rachel nodded. Each of them had a gun on their weight belts in case there was trouble. Blowing a line of bubbles, they proceeded to swim toward the caverns. Rachel used her hands to propel herself through the water. Ross immediately recognized the opening to the cavern. He pointed it out and then the two swam toward the opening. They hoped that the sound of their apparatus wouldn't alert anyone. Once they entered the cavern. Rachel took the flashlight from her weight belt and shined it so they could see where they were swimming. The silence was broken with the echo of bubbles as they floated up to the ceiling. Ross checked the depth gauge and they were at 38 feet right now. There was a drop off in the cavern where the water would be even colder . Descending they felt the chill . Wondering how deep they were now, Rachel tapped the gauge and looked. They were now at eighty feet.

In the distance they could see light, it was almost if there was an air pocket up ahead. Ascending to it, they saw the a group of men who were suiting up and getting on a small sub. Ross knew they might be in for trouble , so he pulled out his gun and motioned for Rachel to be cautious. Seeing a few rocks, they surfaced quietly and threw off their scuba tanks. Taking off their fins, they were now only in their dive boots. Rachel pulled out her gun as well. As they walked along the wet stony ground, they stayed covered. One false move and they had to be ready.

Ross mouth dropped when he saw Natasha. She was in a black wet suit that was so tight , he didn't know how she could swim in it. She held in her hand a spear gun . There was no doubt in his mind now. Natasha was a plant. He didn't know when , but both of them were walking right into a trap. He looked at Rachel . "Looks like we're in for it now." Rachel just gave him one of her looks.


	5. The Return of Mongo

"I saw him leave before me. They can't be far." Natasha said as she fitted the mask on to her face. She tightened the rubber straps and made sure the seal was tight. Lifting her rubber covered leg, she strapped a knife to her thigh. She surveyed herself in the mirror by the lockers. She was enchanted by this vision in black and rubber. She was ready to be an underwater killing machine.

"Follow her." Mongo ordered. Five men lifted their tanks and prepared to go under. "I was made the fool last time. I won't be made it again." He bellowed. They were all outfitted with guns and knives.

"Well, you are going to let them get away?" Mongo bellowed. "Let them think they are escaping. I do my best work with the element of surprise." Natasha said as she put her fins on.

Swimming away, Ross looked back. He couldn't see any sign of anyone following them. It was the first time they actually spent some time together. He swam up to Rachel and tapped her on the shoulder. She gazed at him through her mask. There was something erotic about being under the sea. He took her hand and pulled her down into an underwater grotto.

Her hair was standing up , suspended by the water. Bubbles pounded heavily as the two lovers stared into each other's mask. She made the first move by removing the reg from her mouth and planting her lips on his . He let his reg drift from his and returned the kiss. His gloved hands were planted firmly on her rubber ass. Exhaust bubbles flowed up to the surface. Heaven couldn't be more perfect.

In the distance, they could hear bubbles coming toward them. Fumbling in the dark water to find it, Ross grabbed the mouthpiece and returned it to his lips. He signaled that he knew trouble was coming and they should be ready. Rachel used her hands to try to swim away as she furiously kicked with her fins.

Natasha came up to her. Rachel could see the anger through her mask as the black haired beauty aimed the speargun at her. Rachel was calm and remembered her training. She launched herself full force into the gun and then tossed it from her hands causing Natasha's reg to fall from her mouth. The gun fell into the depths of the bottom of the sea. Natasha knew what she had to do now. She composed herself and then grabbed the knife from her thigh. Natasha grabbed Rachel's thigh and then signaled to her fellow divers.

Two divers in orange wet suits came after Ross. He took the gun from his weight belt and then fired at them. The one diver took out his own gun and fired into the ocean as well. Realizing the shots were useless, he grabbed Ross by the neck and wrapped his arm around it. The helpless agent was caught in a strangle hold as he took his finned foot and brought it into the stomach of his attacker.

"Oooomph." The diver breathed as bubbles poured out of his mouth. With all his might, Ross pulled the tank off of him and then ripped his precious air source from him. The other diver was now into attack mode as he motioned to Natasha. Seeing what happened, she jabbed the speargun into Rachel's side as she motioned her to swim to the other diver. Ross gave Rachel a signal. She swam over to him and then nodded. Taking her hand, she pushed the mask into Natasha's face. Natasha grabbed her wrist and then the two female divers somersaulted in a flurry of bubbles. Natasha was trying to rip the hose from her mouth and that was not going to happen. Breaking free of the evil embrace. Rachel tapped her watch , signaling that time was running out. Dropping their weights, the pair surfaced and then swam to the shore.

"You alright?" Ross said as he took out his reg.

"Hey it's why we get the big bucks right?" Rachel tried to laugh.

"This isn't the last we've seen of them. " Ross was concerned and then it finally dawned on him what was going on.

"This was a trap. I will bet one of my dinosaur eggs I know who was behind it." He said.

"You mean?" Rachel said as she began to swim to shore.

Ross said it deadly serious. "Mongo."

"Do you think that Robin and Natasha are in this as well? Mondo planted her to get to you and Robin to get to me? Rachel asked curiously.

"I'd say it is a possibility. From now on, we stick close together , since now we are both targets. " Ross said as he walked from the water. He put his hand through his dark wet hair. "We just have to figure out what Mongo's next move will be."

Emma left the school early because she wasn't feeling well. She wondered why her parents were still in Paris. Walking to her aunt and uncle's house, a car came up to her and a man grabbed her. The man had dark glasses and a turban on. He held in his hand a cloth soaked with chloroform. Emma 's legs gave way and then the car drove away.

A little while later, Ross cell rang. Rachel had taken a shower glad to be back in her own room. She was anxious to get the smell of sea water out of her hair as well. Ross quickly answered it. He had a terrified look on his face. Rachel looked at her husband and then watched as his brow furrowed. Ending the call, he went to the suitcase and started to load one of his guns. Rachel needed an explanation of what was going on.

"All bets are off." Ross said as he put the gun in his jacket. "Mongo's got Emma." He started out of the room.


	6. Emma abducted?

Rachel ran after her husband as he ran toward the elevator. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Do you realize you are playing right into his trap? This is what he wants. You keep acting like this and I will not only lose my daughter , I will be a widow as well."

"Rach, he has Em. He said that he will keep her until he has a face to face meeting." Ross said. "I am just going to that meeting , I just will have a little surprise for him." He said as he patted his jacket.

"Do you think Mongo is going to be stupid, Ross? You are doing just what he wants. Now let's sit down and think this out rationally." Rachel said as she led her husband back to their suite. When they arrived , the phone rang again. Ross answered it , thinking that Mongo would be leaving further instructions.

"Hello." He answered nervously.

"Ross," the voice sobbed on the other end.

"Mon?"

"Oh Ross the most horrible thing happened. Emma was walking home from school and then she disappeared. We don't know if she has been abducted or what? We both hated to tell you." Monica was beside herself with grief and partially blaming herself for her niece's disappearance. Chandler put his hand on her shoulder.

" Hey Ross, the police are doing everything they can to find her. I think though , you guys should come home." Chandler said concerned.

"Well Rachel will see if she can wrap up her business and then we will get home when we can." Ross lied as he eyed Rachel. "Yeah hey man , I appreciate what you were doing and we will all say a prayer that Emma is safe soon. Call us if you find out anything. Love to you guys." Ross turned off his cell. "Mongo has everyone thinking it was just a teenage girl abducted." He said. "I have a feeling that this smuggling ring is just the tip of the iceberg." Ross said as he banged his phone against his leg. "We need to get into that compound."

"I could do it, but I would need a rebreather. Mongo would see those bubbles and then that would the end." Rachel said. "Or I could just free dive ." she said.

"Or I could masquerade as one of his henchman. Profile mask and hood , he would never know." Ross said as they both tried to brainstorm. Both knew they would have to return to the place where they almost came to their deaths.

"You just wait buster. You have made a big mistake. I am just some boring kid whose dad is a college professor and a mother who works for a clothing retailer." Emma said as she yelled at her captor.

"Oh I know exactly who your parents are." Mongo said evilly. "They have been obstacles in my evil plans for years. When they come to rescue you, I will get rid of them once and for all."

"My parents? Are you sure about this?" Emma was still puzzled. Mongo knew he would enjoy this. "My dear child, your parents are not who they say they are. They are secret agents and your father has been my nemesis for years. Your mother joined with him and now I hate her as well."

Emma 's eyes were questioning. "Ross and Rachel Geller?" Secret agents? " None of this made any sense. Her parents were in their forties and her father loved to sit at home and watch the Discovery Channel and do crossword puzzles. How could she see them as gun wielding, fast driving, secret agents who lived for danger?

"I know it is overwhelming. But trust me, you will be with your parents very soon. I am setting up a meeting with your father and if I know your mother, she will do something stupid and slip up."" Mongo explained.

"Okay , I am supposed to meet with him in ten minutes in the bar downstairs." Ross had dressed carefully for the meeting in a brown leather jacket and blue t shirt and jeans.

"Now don't let your temper get the best of you. You look so good right now that I don't want you to go. Be careful and get our daughter back." Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around him. Ross left the suite.

"Now I am meeting with your father, so I must get on my boat. Don't worry , nothing is going to happen to you yet." Mongo said as he closed the door to the room.

"Natasha darling, come with me. I hate to meet my enemy alone." He said as he kissed Natasha's hand. She had a look as she opened her purse and smiled. The gun was still in there. "I'm ready, Mongo."


	7. The Meeting

Mongo started out and then turned around. "Bring the kid, he won't pull anything as long as we have the child." Natasha roughly grabbed Emma and then told her to move.

"I am not going to get a reputation as a child abuser. Now be nice to her." Mongo said. "She can't help who her parents are." Taking Emma and putting her on the boat. "Good news kid. You are going to see your daddy soon." Mongo said. Natasha lit a cigarette and put it to her lips as she inhaled.

Rachel couldn't just sit there. She knew this was another trap. She took out her bag and then pulled out a listening device. If she could get into that vent, she could plant the device. Pulling on a blue bikini, she walked down to the water. Taking a deep breath, she swam down to the caverns. She noticed the time on her watch. The meeting was going to start soon. Bubbles came from her mouth as she felt her way into the caverns. She had to find that vent soon.

Mongo walked into the hotel bar. He let Emma go in first. "Daddy " she screamed when she saw Ross. Ross hugged his daughter tightly.

"Oh Emma , I 'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen." Ross explained.

"Daddy , is it true?" Emma asked. "Are you and Mom secret agents for some world agency?" Ross knew he had to tell her the truth.

"Yes I am afraid it is. I became one years ago, after I left Ben's mother. Mom became one after this man here kidnapped her to get to me. She was working as a waitress at the time , and then decided that she wanted to join me at the agency and we got married and then work as a team. We have been on missions together for years." Ross admitted and then looked at Emma. "We didn't tell you, because you would be in danger. You see, none of our family knows this. It is kind of a family secret."

"I hope you didn't mind me telling your daughter the family secret, Fredricks." Mongo sneered.

"This is what you did before , Mongo , how unoriginal." Ross sneered.

"Daddy why did he call you Fredricks? " Emma asked curiously. "I thought your name is Ross ?"

"It is , sweetheart , in the agency , we have to have aliases. My alias is Robert Fredricks and your mother's is Lois Mitchell."

Breathing through her snorkel, she continued through the dark cavern and shined the light as her flippers swam through the abyss.

Finally she saw it, there was a grill on it though. Looking at her watch, she knew she would have to come back later. Surfacing she blew out her snorkel and walked out of the water. Flipping her mask onto her forehead, she headed back toward the hotel.

She looked at the clock and still hadn't heard anything from Ross yet. Sighing, she decided that she needed to get that grill off. She dug out her tool kit and put it in a mesh bag. Hopefully nothing was going to happen , but Rachel knew that was too much to hope for. She knew how diabolical Mongo really was.

"Okay Mongo , what do you want?" Ross asked bluntly. "It is very simple Fredricks, I want you to leave me alone, to never get in my way again." Mongo said.

"Can't promise that." Ross said.

"Oh I think you will because.." at that moment . Natasha came out and stuck a gun into Emma. "If you don't , and if you don't give me the important plans I need for my project that the SSA can get, your dear little girl gets it." Emma started to whimper. "Daddy."

"What project?" Ross said angrily. "Mongo, this is your game. Threatening little girls?"

"Dad I 'm fifteen. " Emma protested. "I'm not a little girl."

"That isn't the issue , Mongo , you can't threaten me," Ross yelled.

"Professor! And I can call you that! Don't make me do something I will regret. I need some plans for the top secret devise so I can make my plan come to fruition." Mongo said.

"And what is that? " Ross asked almost scared to hear.

"To flood most of the world. And through my underwater fortress, I wil be able to rule it because the lands of the earth will be underwater. Currently they are working on a device to sink some islands. With the device, I can rule the world." Mongo declared.

"You are a mad man. That will never happen."

"Obviously you won't help me, so Agent Fredricks ," Natasha came around and shoved a needle into Ross' arm. He fell over onto the table. "I will have to do this my self." Natasha lifted him up and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Daddy!" Emma screamed. Another henchman grabbed Emma and put a gun in her back. "Take them back to the fortress." Mongo declared. Emma stood helpless as her father was being lead away unconscious.

Rachel sat on the bed , still wearing her bathing suit and mask. She kept a look at the clock. Still no Ross.

Mongo loaded them onto the sub and then it disappeared. Emma watched as the surface disappeared. She would give anything to

be back in boring Scarsdale right now. What was going to happen next

she didn't know. She looked at her father still unconscious as the sub dropped further.


	8. Rachel to the Rescue

Rachel took off the dive mask and walked over to the window. She knew that something was wrong. She went over to the computer and put in a code. Sitting in her bikini, she mentally went over what her suspicions were. Now she was nervous, ever since she became an agent, she had a partner. Now she was alone and it was a safe bet that she was going to have rescue both of them.

"Daddy, daddy." Emma said as she shook Ross. He was finally coming to. Holding his head, he slowly got up. "Daddy, where are we?" she asked more scared than she had ever been. Ross walked over to the window. He looked outside and all he could see were coral and fish that swam by.

"My guess is Mongo's fortress. Roughly one hundred feet under the cove." Ross said as a parrot fish looked at him. Emma ran to his arms.

"Daddy I'm scared." She buried her head and started to cry. Ross held her in his arms. "I know Emmy, I know, we are just going to have to have faith that your mother will rescue us." He looked down at his watch and noticed the homing device on it was working.

"I hope your mother is on line." Ross said. "This device will let her know exactly where we are." Emma looked out the large window. "But Daddy, we are underwater. Doesn't that worry you at all?"

"Your mother is like a dolphin underwater. She can swim into the smallest crevices and she will find us." Ross said confidently.

Rachel sat as the computer began receiving the signal. She anxiously put in the coordinates and found the location. She got up and sighed as she grabbed her equipment bag and closed the door.

She quickly walked down the hall and put on her sunglasses. The elevator drop seemed like it was taking forever. Her cell rang. "Yes, sir , it seems that Agent Fredricks has disappeared now as well. Well yes, I am concerned since now my daughter and my husband have been kidnapped. I remembered what I learned sir, I am using my head. I am on my way now." Rachel was acting more now with her heart , than with her head. Her two most important people in her life were gone now.

Monica was beside herself as the police questioned Erica and Jack. They were the last people that Emma had spoken with before she was abducted. Monica wondered what was taking Rachel and Ross so long to get back from Paris.If something had happened to her kids, she would be trying to help find them.

Rachel sped the boat toward the spot they were at the other day. As she looked down into the water, she wondered where they were at. Stopping the boat, she pushed a button to let down the anchor. The anchor dropped into the clear blue water and then she went to work.

Stay calm, she kept thinking. This is no time to let your emotions get the best of you. Slowly she geared up for the dive. Usually he took care of the equipment, but she checked her own gauges and turned on the computer again. The homing device was off obviously for fear of letting Mongo know they were trying to escape.

Ross sat on the bed and held his head. He was hoping that Rachel could pull this off. Emma still was more scared than she had ever been in her life. She just kept looking out the window at the fish swimming by.

Rachel pulled the mesh bag over her shoulder and leaped into the water. The extra weight pulled her down even faster. Her arms began to flutter and then she balanced herself . In control, she began to swim toward the caves. Turning on her flashlight, she kept praying that the homing device would be turned back on. If even for a few minutes.

"Emma, shut that door for a moment. " Ross commanded. She obeyed and then went over to the bed. "What are you doing?" she asked as her father turned on the mechanism of the watch.

"Trying to send your mother a message. I am turning on the homing device for a few minutes. She actually has one on her watch as well. There was a light that flickered. "Yep , she's turned on hers."

Swimming along, she noticed her watch was buzzing. She looked down to see that the homing device was on. There it was the vent leading into the fortress. She looked down at her gauge. One hundred feet. It was going to be risky, but so she wouldn't be spotted , she would have to abandon the scuba equipment once she was in the drain pipe. The rest would have to be free diving. Opening the bag, the wrench she needed started to float away. Rachel grabbed it and then went to work. It was on harder than she thought. Her grunting caused there to be an access of bubbles. She couldn't afford that in case she was spotted. Wiping her mask with her gloves, she continued to untighten the grate.

The heavy grate was falling and it dropped, causing Rachel to swim away before she was crushed by it. Now on the ground, she took off the straps of the scuba tanks and took one last breath as she unbuckled the crotch strap. She pulled away from the precious air and then began her swim into the dark passageway. Her fins were slowing her down even more, so she kicked them off and paddled with her feet. On her thigh was a lethal knife, she would be better prepared this time.

Her breath was starting to give way. The device was giving off a very clear signal now. She knew it wasn't that much further, but now her breath was going. Bubbles came pouring out of her mouth, she was loosing air. Those bubbles were going to give her away. She tried to equalize herself and then move ahead. There they had stopped. And the signal was giving off the loudest noise yet. She stopped at another grate and sighed. Taking out the wrench , she loosened it a little faster. She could stop panicking, she was in the compound now. Taking the grate off and slowly lowering herself to the ground, she landed on her rubber covered feet. With every move, she squeaked still wearing the wet rubber. Damn , she had to get off the wet suit now too. Walking to the door, she silently knocked hoping no one had seen her.

"Rach." Ross said as he threw his arms around her. "I knew you could do it." She smiled as she kissed him and then ran to her daughter. "Emma, you're alright." She threw her rubber covered arms around her.

"Cute outfit mom." Emma smirked.

"It's the latest from Paris. Okay we don't have time for a reunion. I have a feeling that somehow I have signaled Mongo , hon the agency will be sending back up soon,"

"Mongo is up to something. He wants these plans for a device that can actually submerge land so he could take over the world. I think that was part of the smuggling ring. Bribery to a third world nation." Suddenly they heard footsteps.

"Damn Mongo must have heard something." Ross said. Rachel put the mask back on. "I am not leaving yet. I can always disguise myself as one of the smugglers. Pull a dive hood on and then a small mask. That way I can buy us some time until the back up gets here." Rachel gave a kiss to her husband and then slipped back into the pipe system and began to swim away.

"It' s dinner time. " said one of the chambermaids. "Hope your both hungry." She pushed the cart into the room. "Hamburger and fries for the little girl and chicken marsala for you sir.

"We'll you can't deny that Mongo at least knows how to treat his prisoners." Ross said as he sat down. "Besides getting drugged makes a person hungry."

"Dad , how can you be so calm?" asked Emma as she chewed on her burger. "Aren't you afraid this Mongo dude is going to murder us? And what happens if Mom is caught?"

Rachel thought she heard voices as she swam by. She peeked through another vent and saw the smugglers were suiting up. Slipping through, she saw another diver putting on a wet suit. She karate chopped him into unconsciousness and then found a wet suit in her size and put it on.

Pulling it on, she found a hood so it would cover her face. "Alright let's go." The head diver ordered. Following the others, she waddled toward the sub , hoping to get a clue about the real operation.


	9. It Was All A Trap

Rachel was trying to be very inconspicuous. Once she got on the sub, she would nose around some more. She hoped that she wouldn't be found out. One of the other divers came over and started talking to her. "Hey baby, wouldn't mind sharing a reg with you." He was obviously aware that she was a female diver and was flirting with her. She couldn't let him spot her, so she giggled and then walked away with the mask still snug around her eyes and nose. All that could be seen was her mouth.

"That's funny. I called Rachel and Ross' cells and they have been off for a few days." Monica said as she was standing at the counter. "There is definitely something weird going on." She said as she pounded her fist on the counter. "What was the name of the hotel they are at in Paris?" she asked her husband. "I think it was the Hotel du Laurence." Chandler said. "Hello operator, I would like to make a transatlantic call to Paris France." Monica was going to get to the bottom of this.

Tangie and the other agents got out of the sub and managed to find their way into the compound. "You guys , be careful. I am going to find Agent Fredricks and his daughter." Tangie said as she stood poised with her gun. She was wearing a leather catsuit as she slinked around the compound. She was at headquarters when the call came in for back up from Rachel.

Monica was puzzled. She had called the hotel and there was no one there by the name of Green or Geller. Why would they lie to their best friends and say they were in Paris, when it was obvious they were not.

The police still had no leads in Emma's kidnapping and now her parents have myseriously disappeared as well.

Unbeknowst to Rachel, there was another female diver on board. Before leaving the compound, Natasha was watching her every move and saw her attack the other diver. She was to inform Mongo and then he told her to take care of the troublemaker , because he would get rid of Fredricks soon enough. Sinisterly, Natasha pulled her brunette hair into a pony tail and slipped a dive hood over her own head. The mask showed her deadly eyes. Next , she armed herself and then strapped on the tank. She would let her swim out and then she would finish off Agent Maxwell.

There was a beeping on Ross' watch and then he saw that the radio was now working. "Honey, where are you and are you alright?" he said as Emma anxiously listened in.

"I'm on the sub and we are getting ready to rendevous . No back up yet?" she asked anxiously.

"No sign . Hon. Be careful. If Mongo knows about you , there is no telling what he will do." Ross said , worriedly.

"Well we are making the dive, so I am gone." Rachel said as she turned off her watch. She pulled on her gear and then swam out of the sub with the rest. Her feet powered her as she swam cautiously , careful to watch around her.

At that moment, the door was kicked in. Ross was ready so he pushed Emma to the back of the room and took out his gun. "Is that any way to greet an old friend.?" Tangie said as she came in and hugged him.

"Tang, you are back up?" Ross said surprised.

"Yes Robert, or should I say Ross. When I heard that you and Rachel were up against our old friend Mongo, I knew that I had to get in on the action." Tangie said. "And who is this?" she said as she went to see Emma.

"That's our daughter , Emma. Emma this is an old friend of your mother and father's." Ross said as he introduced her to his teenage daughter.

"Tangie Wells." She smiled. "Your daddy and I go way back." Emma couldn't believe it, another secret agent. She was beginning to think that possibly her Uncle Joey and Aunt Phoebe were as well. "Well enough with the pleasantries, we think Rachel might be in danger." Tangie said matter of factly.

"Got some gear for me?" Ross said.

"Yep, and Emma you come with us. She can stay on the sub with us." Tangie said . "Why don't you see if Rachel's homing device is on." Ross put in a code into his watch. "She was getting ready to go out of the sub."

"Or they have got her already." Tangie said. "Come on, we haven't got a moment to lose." Ross and her snuck out of the compound as the other agents had already encountered and taken custody of Mongo.

"Ah it is too late my friends. I figured this would happen again , but this time I am prepared. There is a bomb in the compound that is going to detonate. I told you I would take care of things this time." He laughed menacingly.

Ross and Tangie looked at him as he was being led away. Ross looked down at his watch. "I bet you that thing is gonna go off and then we'll all be sent to the bottom of the ocean." We have got to find that bomb." Tangie said. She put her gun up to the neck of Mongo . "Okay you bastard , where is it?" she said threatingly. "It is deep in one of the caverns under the casino. That's why I am trying to get the jewels out of here, because it is going to detonate in one hour."

Ross looked at Tangie. "Rachel!" he cried as they ran toward the sub.

Emma was being taken away by one of the agents. "Dad what's going on?" she asked as him and Tangie ran toward the waiting sub. "Emmy this whole compound is going to blow if we don't find that bomb and your mother is quite possibly swimming right into it." Ross said. "You'll be safer with the agents here."

"But Daddy." She protested.

"Ems , stay with the men , they will get you back home. I promise we will come home as soon as we can." Ross said as he came over to give her a kiss. "Sweetie, you have got to do me a favor. You can't tell anyone about any of this. Your mother and I could get into a lot of trouble or worse. "

"No one, but what about Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler or Erica or Jack?" Emma wondered.

"No one." Ross said sternly. "Now when you get back to New York, you were abducted and the police just found you. The agents will take care of everything on that end." Ross explained to his daughter. "Sweetie , we will see you soon." He kissed her again . Emma turned as they were leading her away.

"Come on we haven't got any time to lose." Tangie said as Ross put his gun back into his jacket. "Just like the old days partner." She smiled. "Right let's go rescue my wife." Ross said as they ran toward the sub.


	10. Underwater Terror

Tangie and Ross had changed out of their clothes and were suiting up for their dive. Tangie had given Ross some sort of a detector to find where the bomb was. She strapped it to his wrist , next to his watch.

As he pulled on his tank, he stopped for a minute and sighed.

"I know." Said Tangie as she rubbed his neoprene covered back in sympathy.

"I just never thought I would be doing this again. And now she is swimming right into a trap and she doesn't even know it." Ross said as he adjusted his mask. Tangie pulled up the zipper and then pulled down the mask to hug her face. "Well first we need to find that bomb and then we need to find her." With each of them taking a few drags off their regs, they nodded and then went down the shoot of the sub.Darkness was the first thing they saw as Tangie gave the okay sign . A large barracuda swam by and knocked her reg out. Floating in front of her, Ross grabbed it and then handed it to her. She nodded and then he motioned for her to follow him.

Rachel was swimming along , being very cautious as the others were making their way around her. Natasha looked right at her and then she began to pull the trigger on the speargun. As it was released, Rachel did a flip and then started to swim away. Natasha dropped the gun and paddled toward her. She was bent on revenge. Drawing the knife from her thigh, she came up from behind and lodged her arm around Rachel's neck. This blocked her hose and it was hard to take a breath. Rachel grabbed her arm and then the two women began to try to take each other's air from the other one. A flurry of bubbles came from both tanks and Natasha raised her hand to point the knife at her enemy.

Not far away, there was a ticking sound on the device and then Tangie pointed at it. Pulling out a pair of wire cutters, she went to work and motioned to Ross that she was taking care of it. She knew where his mind was anyway. Flapping his feet, he pulled out the flashlight and turned it on. His black hair waved in the waves as he searched for his lady.

Natasha had a deadly look in her eyes. Rachel's mask was the one that read fear. She needed to stay calm or this killer would send her to the bottom of the ocean. Natasha began to put the blade to her neck and then took her air hose in her gloved hands. Rachel knew what was next, but she thrashed around in an effort to defend herself, Natasha was stronger , so she was powerless. Natasha took the blade and then began to slice the rubber coated hose. Air began to singe through the water as the damaged hose leaked oxygen into the sea. Rachel tried to salvage the few precious breaths she had left. Natasha smiled an evil smile, behind her mouthpiece. Now she would send her to the bottom of the ocean. She untied her weight belt and forced it around Rachel's legs. Rachel could only breath bubbles of words as her lungs were empting more and more. Natasha pointed down and then she pushed her weighted body into the depths of the ocean.

Rachel wasn't going to give up the fight. She puffed her cheeks as she helplessly went down into the depths. She moved her hand to her watch and sent off the homing device. As he swam along, still he couldn't find her. His watch was buzzing , so he looked down and with even more determination swam toward the signal.

Rachel was pulling at the weight around her ankle as she continued to drop. Her breath was getting more shallow as she fought like a tiger. She wasn't going to give that bitch the satisfaction of knowing she sent this agent to her death. Her cheeks were failing so she opened her mouth and bubbles came out. She needed air and bad. Finally he saw her, and with fierce strokes , he came near her. He tried to communicate with his hands , but then she grabbed the mouthpiece as he floated beside her and put his hands on her body . She nodded with every breath, until her breathing was normal again. She handed him the reg back and then watched as he revived himself as well. He motioned for her to follow him as he now wondered where Tangie was. She unstrapped the useless tanks and swam away from them. He passed her the mouthpiece as they would pause for her to take a breath.

Tangie wiped her mask as she used her tools to stop the detonation process. The device was still ticking and her bubbles rose to the ceiling of the cavern. She held the screwdriver in her hand but then it dropped to the seabed. Nervously she looked at the device as her hair floated straight up . She dropped using her hands and then scooped up the screwdriver to release the mechanism to stop the count. Silently she cussed into her reg as it laid against her teeth. Bubbles continued to pour out at an amazing rate.

Ross knew to get Rachel back to the sub so she could get a fresh breath of air and then pick up another set of tanks. They swam along , not knowing what was next. There it was, a tiger shark with a fierce look. Ross pulled the gun out and shot it right in the side as it fell with a bloody trail beneath it. They swam away fast knowing that the blood would soon attract other sharks.

Spotting the sub, Rachel pulled herself in and then pulled off the dive hood. "I am just so glad to see you again. Where's Emma?" she asked as she peeled off her wet suit.

"She is safe and probably on her way back to New York by now." Ross said as he stripped himself as well.

"Did you have a talk with her? About all this?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yes and we agreed , she won't tell anyone."

"That's all I would need. My father finding out that I chase international terrorists and maniacs for a living." Rachel moaned. "He would really hate you then."

"Just think, your father and Mongo would have something in common." He laughed. Rachel gave him a look. "I don't think he hates that much."

"Tang, should have been back by now." Ross said as he looked at his watch. "Unless Mongo got her now too." Rachel looked surprised. "They called Tangie as back up?" "Yep . she was going to deactivate the bomb that Mongo set up so we would be on the island and we would be blown up." Rachel began pulling back on her fins. "What do you think you're doing?" Ross asked. "I think I am suting up again." He pushed her down. "How long were you down there without air? No you are going to rest and I am going to look for Tangie." He said as he put her in a chair and then took off her fins.

"But…" Rachel started.

"No buts." He said as he put the reg back in his mouth. "Ive got a fresh tank , so I'll be fine. You rest." He said as he took it out and kissed her. His mask touched her face. Before she knew it, he had disappeared and gone out the door again. Rachel went to the porthole and pressed her face against the glass as he swam away. She sat down and sighed.

Making sure he could get enough air. Ross turned on his homing device to find Tangie. She was still trying to disarm the device and failing miserably. She looked down at her watch and then turned on her own homing device. Slowly she floated away from the wall and then hoped that she could be found. Ross was definitely more adept with electronic devices.

"Mongo, I thought they got you." said Natasha as she stripped off her gear.

"Well my dear like the legendary phoenix , I have risen from the ashes." Mongo said. "So they are taken care of?"

"The girl is on her way to the bottom of the ocean. I can't say what has happened to Fredricks, except him and Miss Maxwell have probably been blown up the device by now." Natasha smiled.

"I have left it up to fate before and been mercilessly surprised." Mongo said. "Get in the sub and we shall make sure." Natasha and Mongo climbed in and then started off to make sure that the agents had been taken care of.

Tangie swam out of the cavern and Ross spotted her. She tried to signal that she couldn't disarm the device. He nodded and then the two of them swam back in the cave. Having her aide him, he took the tools and methodically set back the device so it would not detonate. A trail of bubbles showed the relief as it was stopped. Swimming away , they found their way back to the sub. Rachel got up and helped them in. "Well, it 's deactivated." Ross said as he entered back into the control room of the sub. Tangie followed and Rachel went to hug her. "Tange, it is so good to see you." She smiled. Then she wrapped her arms around her husband still clad in his wet suit. "And you, don't ever leave me again." She pressed her lips to his.

"So nice to see you all. Fredricks , Miss Maxwell, and Mrs. Fredricks is it?" Mongo said viciously as he stood in the sub in his own wet suit. Natasha had come in and she had a gun in her hand. "I decided to go for a drive and guess what I found?" he laughed maniacally.

"What are you going to do with us?" Ross asked.

"Well I have a lovely yacht and I have the perfect plan for you two. You can die together." Natasha took Tangie aside. "Miss Maxwell will come with Natasha." Mongo said. Tangie was fighting the whole way.

"Looks like we spoke too soon." Rachel said as Mongo 's goons took them away.


	11. For Your Eyes Only

Ross and Rachel stood facing each other as one of Mongo's henchman tied them together. He wrapped a rope around as Ross was wearing a black shirt and pants and Rachel had on a white tee shirt with a bikini bottom.

"This is so unoriginal. What did you steal this from Mongo? Some James Bond movie?' Ross chided him.

As a matter of fact I did, and just as the villain did in this movie. I am going to drag your two bodies against the coral allowing to be cut from the friction and then there will be blood and the sharks can have a feast." Mongo said. "But the important thing is that you two lovers will die together and I will be rid of both of you."

Rachel looked at Ross with panic in her eyes."What are we going to do?" she asked scared. Ross took control of the situation. "When we hit the water, I want you to kiss me." He said calmly. "I realize we will be drowned , but do you think this is the right time?" Ross whispered in her ear. "If we kiss, we can save our breath time when we go under. How long can you hold your breath?"

"I guess about five or six minutes." She answered surely. "Then we need to hold it until I can get us loose and then we can swim away." Ross said. "How are you going to do that?" Rachel asked. "I just need some time to figure that out." The pair looked over and saw that the rope was coiled on the floor of the boat . Mongo went to the engine room and started the engine. Ross and Rachel looked back as Mongo started to drive the boat and the rope began to uncoil.

"This looks like this is it." Cried Rachel as her eyes were open with terror.

"As 007 said, we're not dead yet. Just remember when you hit the water start kissing and then kick your legs." Ross said as he placed his arms around her and hugged her even tighter.

"Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Fredricks." Mongo called as he drove the boat away.

"That just proves what you know, that's not even our real names. " Rachel yelled.

"Oh I know who you are, professor, and believe me I will finally be rid of you." Screamed Mongo. The rope continued to unravel. Rachel closed her eyes as they began to feel the pull of the rope around them. "Remember what I said." Ross said softly. "Okay now!" He pushed his lips to hers and she began to kiss his lips as well. The rope had now succeeded in pulling them into the water and then under. Still connected by their lips , their hair was lifted up by the weightless ness of the water and bubbles poured from them. With astounding speed, they hit the coral as it ripped their clothes and skin. Ross tried to position them to hit it at the right angle so the rope could come apart.

"Another go." Mongo screamed as his henchman turned the boat around. Rachel wanted to stop kissing, but Ross pulled her head back to his and continued to kiss her. The pair was pulled through again as the boat drove through the coral. The rope was now a little looser. Ross felt down and saw he had a knife. With all his might, he cut the ropes and then the two of them were free. Mongo could not know they had escaped, so Ross motioned for them to swim deeper. Rachel pointed to her watch as the bubbles poured from her mouth. Taking another breath , Ross blew into her mouth. She nodded and away they swam.

Ross knew they had to surface fast. They had been down for at least three minutes. He pointed up and then took Rachel's hand as they made an assent to the surface.

"I never thought we were going to get out of that alive." Said Rachel as she breathed in the fresh air when she surfaced.

"Well now we need to find Tangie." Ross said as he swam on the top of the water obviously now out of breath.

Tangie was now in the custody of Natasha. Still in her wet suit, Natasha held the gun in Tangie's back. Her dive mask was resting on her forehead as she slowly stripped off the tank and weight belt.

"Now Agent Maxwell, you aren't so smug are you?" Natasha said threatingly. Tangie knew she had to do something. If she overpowered her, she still didn't know how she would escape, if she used her homing device it would alert Natasha that she was trying to get out.

After a clean shower and boat ride back to their hotel , Ross was putting in codes into the computer. "Anything yet?" Rachel said as she dried her hair with a towel. "No , Tangie obviously is trying to maintain silence. There is only two places I can figure , Mongo's fortress or the sub." Ross tried to reason.

"Haven't we been in the water enough? I feel like we are doing a remake of the Deep." Moaned Rachel.

"Mongo is part of the smuggling ring, that was our original assignment to break up that ring. " Ross said.

"And then we found out that the smuggling ring was just a cover to a bigger operation. Mongo was trying to get rid of us."

"Mongo has been trying to get rid of me for years. I am not scared of him or his underwater army. " Ross said as he continued to figure out where she would be. "I have already tried every code, " he said frustrated.

"Here let me. I know you are the electronics and computer man, but why don't I try this."Rachel leaned over and put the word "Dolphin." In the computer. The code was broken.

"Operation Dolphin." Ross said as he read the computer. "This is what Mongo was talking about. To be able to submerge land for the purpose of making a man made reef. He wants to use this to sink land so he can control the world from his fortress."

"Sounds like he had much bigger plans We have got to destroy that fortress." Ross said as he opened his bag and then took out an explosive device. "We plant this and then Mongo is history along with his army of underwater henchman, including that black widow , Natasha."

"But what about Tangie? She is still being held down there." Rachel reminded her partner.

"We'll rescue her first. You'll do that and I 'll set the timer on the device. Then after that we are going to have to get the hell out of there. On the scooters, probably."

On the boat, Ross helped Rachel put in a scrubber in her rebreather.These were necessary so they didn't alert the fortress of their arrival. Taking the hose in her mouth, she inhaled and then exhaled , as Ross watched the bag and then sealed it. Rachel carried with her an extra tank that could be utilized when Tangie was found.

Looking down at their watches, they decided that they would rendevouz at nineteen hundred hours. The dark water enveloped them as they descended into the abyss. Once again, they finned into the cavern for the last time. The vent came into sight as it was removed and then Rachel swam through it. Remembering where Mongo kept prisoners from before, Rachel pounded on the wall. Tangie ran to the vent and opened it.

"Look it's the calvary." She exclaimed. Rachel handed removed the extra tank. "No time for pleasantries. In thirty minutes, this whole island is going to blow." Tangie strapped on her tank and the two agents slowly stepped through the grate into the cold water. "Damn and I didn't wear a wet suit." Tangie cried. "I think we will be swimming fast enough that we'll get warm fast." Pushing themselves down. Rachel held the flashlight as they made their way out of the grate system.

With a light strapped to his hood, Ross carefully used the screwdriver to put the wires in place. Parrot fish kept swimming by curiously and also a friendly moray eel. Eyeing through his mask, he took his other hand and swished them away. Almost like he could communicate with them, he blew a stream of bubbles to tell them they needed to be far away. Almost finished, he looked down at his watch, and placed in the rocks the device. Pushing a mechanism, the timer was set for thirty minutes. When the explosive was set, he turned on the homing device on his watch and then without using his feet, moved his body up and down in an effort to get out of the cave faster. Swimming outside, he turned a sommersault and then saw a trail of bubbles in the distance. Looking down, he saw it was them.

Smiling through her full faced mask, "My husband the show off , ladies and gentlemen." She said. He swam over to her and wrapped his rubber covered arms around her.

"Hey you two, save the romance for later." Tangie said as bubbles emerged from her reg, Ross nodded and then he took Rachel's hand and they furiously kicked to a spot where two scuba scooters were sitting. Tangie floated into the one seat and then Ross put Rachel on the back as the agents motored quickly away from the caverns.

Far enough away, they stopped to watch the complete destruction. With eyes opened and air bubbling from the units, the whole island shook causing an underwater earthquake and then there was a huge explosion where the water turned to red instead of the crystal blue. Mongo and his evil plans had been sabotaged thanks to the team.

"Let's go home." Sighed Rachel as a trail of bubbles left her mask. Quietly the scooters turned around and were met by a lone sub.

Two months later in Westchester…………

"Alright who is ready for a hamburger, sorry Phoebe, I mean either a hamburger or a veggie burger." Said Chandler as he put another piece of meat on the barbecue.

The six friends were enjoying this reunion. Joey had to come to NY for an appearance on Letterman. Since he was in town , he decided to make it a vacation to see his best friends and their families. Alex wasn't feeling well, so she didn't make the trip.

"Now this is the life."exclaimed Ross as he stood with his friend,Joey.

"Ah come on Ross, I have a pretty sweet life, you know movies and television and glamour." Joey smiled. "Aren't you just a little bit jealous?"

"Nope not at all." He smiled and winked at Rachel. "I am just happy being a professor and father and husband. That is the sweet life my friend."

Rachel ran to the edge of the pool. "Hey Geller , I'll race you." She screamed as she dived in. He ran to the other side and then did a perfect dive into the water. At the bottom of the pool, they looked into each others eyes , and swam toward each other. Wrapping his arms around her as bubbles escaped their mouths, it was garbled but it could be heard.

" I glub love glub you." He smiled and then made his way into her mouth.

At the bottom of a swimming pool at their best friends house, they had found paradise.

"Hey Emma?" said Jack as they stood by the pool and watched. "They have been down there quite a while. Aren't you worried they can't breathe?" Emma smiled and looked at the bubbles rising from the pool.

That was her mom and dad. And even though she couldn't tell anyone, she was proud of them. After all , hadn't they saved the world. That was a whole lot cooler than teaching about dinosaurs and choosing fabric. But that was alright too.

Breaking the surface , Ross and Rachel pulled themselves up on to the side of the pool and Ross winked at Emma. She ran to him and hugged her father and then her mother. Then the three of them went back to their normal life…

Until the next mission….

The end.


End file.
